


rant

by ahchwe



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchwe/pseuds/ahchwe





	

I did say that my work was explicit. Did you not read the tags saying "heavy blasphemy", "rape/non-con" and all those shitty tags I put up? Why are you saying I should take it down? Are you glad? I deleted the story already. Fucking hypocrites. We write to express, not to impress, but I deleted it because it might cause an uproar.

You know what, I'm not gonna post in this platform ever again. Asianfanfics and Wattpad have better readers pwe.


End file.
